1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for terminating transmission cable having a plurality of conductors on closely spaced centers and in particular to a connector that employs solderless termination techniques.
2. The Prior Art
There have been many designs of flat high density high fidelity signal cable which have been developed and used in digital computer systems. However, the dependent relationships between cable geometry and electrical characteristics have prevented the development of standardized cable connectors. Due to the large number of different cable designs that have been developed, the most widely accepted method of effecting its termination has been the application of an interfacial device such as a printed circuit board between the cable end and the connector. This method adds cost and/or comprimises electrical performance or both.
Commoning of the ground leads in the connector eliminates the effect of the relationship between signal to ground spacing in electrical characteristics in the termination of the cable. The signal leads of the cable are ususally on 0.050 inch centers. This results in the elimination of an interfacial device and assures improved cable system performance.